Hydraulic fracturing can increase the rate of production of oil and gas from low-permeability reservoirs. Hydraulic fracturing increases the permeability of reservoir rocks by opening channels through which oil and gas can move. During a hydraulic fracturing procedure, a fluid is pumped through a wellbore under high pressure into a subterranean reservoir where it splits or fractures the reservoir rock. A proppant, like sand, is often added to the pumped fluid and is carried in suspension into the newly formed fractures. When pumping ceases, the fractures partially close on the proppant, leaving channels for oil and gas to flow to a recovery well.
High-pressure pumps are used to complete hydraulic fracturing procedures or “frac jobs.” These pumps have bearings that couple connecting rods to a crankshaft. These bearings usually incorporate bronze sleeves that encircle the crankshaft and prevent limit friction. Improper design of these sleeves, however, can restrict the flow of lubricant to the surfaces contacting the crankshaft. If flow is impeded, the sleeves and the pump can be damaged. Damage can be caused by the sleeves seizing upon the crankshaft so that they grind against their housings and by galling where they wear against the crankshaft. In either case, the affected pump must be immediately shut down and the bearings repaired. Such an event can be time consuming and costly for an oilfield operator conducting a frac job.